To Miss
by Aki Vos
Summary: A story about Hinata while Naruto is away through the time jump.


**Aki:** Um... HI!

* * *

"I know you miss seeing his face, but sitting in a tree outside his window isn't going to bring him back quickly. It'll only torment you, Hinata." Sighing Shino was leaning up against a tree, his face hidden by the collar which stood up higher then anyone's should. He raised his hand, pushing his glasses to the top of his nose. "It's time to go train. Kiba is awaiting us in the forest."

Hinata letting a sigh escape her lips pushed he hands on the branch and landed safely on the ground below next the Shino. She nodding slowly took her place walking a little ways behind him. "Shino-kun, do you think Naruto's okay?"

"Of course he is. Naruto may look like a fool, but he's strong and has a determination only befitting a survivor. Also, Jiraiya-sama is with him, one of the three legendary Sanin to train him. I'm sure Naruto will return more powerful then ever, even if he is the only Genin left." Shino looked up at the clouds and stopped. "I suppose, we shouldn't waste time. Let's run."

"M-hm." She nodded quietly and using her next step to propel her off the ground, was gliding through the air.

* * *

"What took you so long!?" Kiba said perched on a tree branch like a frog. "It was hard enough getting Akamaru to come today, I had to stuff him in my coat otherwise he'd still be under my bed covers!" Hinata looking up noticed the two hind legs of Akamaru sticking out the bottom of his jacket. Kiba didn't notice, but everyone else did that man's best friend was getting to big for that type of hiding spot. "Well?"

"She was visiting Naruto's apartment again." Shino said stepping foreward. Hinata embarrassed, put her hands behind her, her face beaming a red glow. Kiba calmed down and nodded. "I thought you said you would release them all?"

"I did! Did one of them go missing or something?" Kiba said coming down. Akamaru whined in his jacket and squirmed falling out only to try and hide behind his master. "I let them all go like you told me to."

"Well, I guess it's up to you Hinata." Shino said turning around. "You're practicing your Byakugan. Kiba released ten of my bugs into the forest, but I only find eight."

Hinata nodded. She walked into the middle of the opening. Putting her hands into the Tiger symbol she took a deep breath in, "Byakugan!" Suddenly she saw things as whites and grays. "There's one on your head Kiba! And another on that tree branch you were sitting on." She kept breathing. She was silent for a second until she saw more. "There's three on a tree 50 meters south of here, two on a rock 100 meters north northwest of us. I can't find three of them." She said stopping her Kekkai Genkai. "I'm sorry Shino."

"It's alright, you did very well." Shino's sleeves began to flutter as several dozen bugs swarmed out to the places collecting their brethern.

"Hey! What did I say about letting your bugs out around Akamaru! They bite him!" Kiba said staring angrily at him.

"Are you sure he doesn't have fleas?"

"He does not have fleas!" Kiba said scratching his head.

"No, you do Kiba. I can see them all along your scalp line."

"I DO NOT HAVE FLEAS!" Kiba screamed, then collapsed to the ground itching his head. "I JUST HAVE BAD DRY SKIN!"

"No need to raise your voice."

"THERE IS NEED, YOU'RE SAYING I HAVE FLEAS… I… NEVER… GET… FLEAS!"

"Who has fleas?" Said a woman's voice from behind Hinata. She turned to see her sensei, Kurenai, arms folded, staring a bit adgitaded. "We might have to give them a flea bath."

"Not me!" Kiba said as Shino pointed at him. "Damn you, I DON'T HAVE FLEAS!"

"Kiba! Come here!" Kurenai said moving next to Hinata. She bit her lip as he stopped in front of her. She pulled his hood off and flipped through his hair. "Hey… You do have fleas."

"Aburame! This is your fault." Kiba said trying to hit Shino. Hinata moved in front of him and he stopped. "Alright, I won't fight him here. THE MINUTE YOU'RE ALONE SHINO! I'LL GET YOU!"

"Come on Kiba, your mother probably has some flea bath on her."

"Oh… I hate flea baths…" Kiba said as he drudged away next to Kurenai. She turned her head, "Hinata, Lady Tsunade wanted to see you. Later!"

"Oh…" Hinata muttering, looking down at the dirt, worried she would get bad news. She felt a hand on her shoulder.

Shino was there looking down at her. "If you wish, I'll come with you."

She smiled, "thanks, but I can go by myself. I wish our training would get interrupted as much."

"You're slowly getting there, believe in yourself Hinata." Shino was gone. She stood all by herself in the middle of the forest.

"Naruto-kun gets two straight years of training… I'm never going to become good enough." She said quietly.

* * *

"Come in!" Rang out Tsunade's voice through the doors. Pushing her hand down on the handle the door opened. She let her head peek through, "You wanted to see me, Hokage-sama?"

"Ah, Hinata, come in already and shut the door!" Tsunade said, than turning to her cup, took a sip of Sake. Hinata stepped very quietly until she was in front of Tsunade and stopped, staring down at the floor waiting to hear her judgment. "Shizune is going to visit in the Rock Country staring tomorrow. I'm to busy to look after Tonton right now. You will care for her until she gets back in a few days." Hinata looked up in surprise. A 'huh' accidentally came out of her mouth. Tsunade looked up from her books. "Well, are you able to take care of Tonton? Neji said you needed something a little more to do, but if you're uninterested…"

"I accept Hokage-sama!" Hinata said quickly.

Tsunade grew a slick little smile. "Good, and remember, if you won't eat it, she won't. You can pick her up here tomorrow morning at seven! Don't be late!"

"Yes, mam!" Turning to leave she heard Tsunade go "hmm…" She closed the door behind her. Walking out in the hall she saw Sakura rush past her, holding a wounded child in her arms, and a frantically crying woman right behind her. She moved out of the way just time to see Sakura kick the door in. "Tsunade-sama! This child got a hold of a Kunai! I stopped the bleeding but…" Hinata walked out of the building and looked over the entire village, from the railing. Allowing herself to sink down she kneeled, arms laying on the railing holding her head up.

"Hey, Hinata." She turned to see Shikamaru and his father. "It's going to rain soon, I wouldn't stay there too long if I were you…" He said slowly. Hinata nodded and turned back to the view. She heard them walk in the building, then more foot steps up the stairs. This time when she looked, she saw Shizune and Tonton racing to the Hokage. In one hand Shizune held a small vile of pink liquid.

"Hinata, I need you to go through the students, some ones been passing out a strong amnesiac." Hinata stood up and heard Shinzune yelling at Shikamaru to help. Shikamaru walked out and looked at her. "Hurry it up! We can't have them forgetting everything!"

"Alright!" Hinata, you ready?" She nodded and jumped down on to the nearest roof top. Shikamaru followed. "This is going to be a drag, I just know it."

"Byakugan!" She yelled and suddenly began screening the city. "This way!" They began dashing across the roof tops. Hinata pointed down across a roof they were about to jump on. They landed in front of a bunch of little kids, one holding a vial up. "The serum to make you the most powerful ninja in the world, yours only 6 yen!"

"Konohamru!" Shikumaru stepped forward, grabbing the vial he uncorked it and sniffed it. "It's you all right."

"Honorable Grandson, I'm afraid you were selling amnesiac." Hinata said quietly.

"Where'd you get these?"

"Huh?" Konohamaru said crossing his arms, "if you must know, I borrowed them from the Hokage!"

"I doubt old lady Tsunade would give you these. I bet you mean you stole them." Konohamaru was about to explain himself but found a loss of words. He smiled sheepishly and laughed. "You act exactly like Naruto…"

Hinata collected the vials from the children who already had them and put them in the wooden box he had been pulling them out of. Shikamaru grabbed Konohamaru by the waist. "Hey! Put me down!"

"Would you rather Tsunade come and get you?" He crossed his arms and they made there way back to the Hokage's office.

Shizune greeted them at the entrance. "You? Again?" She turned and motioned for them to follow, Tonton walking happily by her heels. Konohamaru was struggling to free himself from Shikamaru, "it was an accident! Let me go!"

"Stop being such a brat…" Shikamaru set him down in the Hokage's office and left. Tsunade was finishing up working on the boy who was sitting up happily on the desk promising never to play with Kunai again. The mother gratefully picked up her child and walked out leaving Tsunade staring at Konohamaru.

"What did he do this time!" She said taking a drink of Sake.

Hinata stepped foreword laying the box on the desk, "Hokage-sama, Konohamaru was selling these…" Before she could finish Tsunade pulled a vial out to smell it. She stood up smashing the vial when her hands landed on her desk. "This is my special amnesiac! Do you know how hard it is to make? Not even the most skilled medical ninjas can make it this potent…. If you do one more thing this summer, I'll make sure you never graduate the academy!" She screamed. Konohamaru slowly backed out of the room, Hinata followed closely.

"Aww…. Man this sucks!" He said putting his hands behind his head. He turned around, "hey, you're related to Neji right?"

"Yes." Hinata said quietly.

"Do you think he'll let me train with him?" Hinata shook her head slowly and left the buildings, hopping from roof to roof until finding the tree she was snatched from earlier and resumed her day dreaming. She felt a large plop on her head, a single drop of rain, followed by another. She watched each drop come down and wondered if it would be raining when he came back.

The following day she awoke earlier then usual to find Neji in the courtyard drinking a cup of tea. Hinata stopped and spoke quietly, "Neji, why did you tell Lady Tsunade I needed more assignments?"

"It was my father's idea. He seems to think you've been looking depressed. He asked me to talk to the Hokage on his behalf." Neji said stopping his hand a little ways from his lips. "What assignment did she give you, Hinata?"

"I'm to watch Tonton while Shizune is out of the country." Hinata began walking away.

"Wait, I'll go with you. Shizune is going on the mission with me and Tenten while Gai-sensai and Lee are away." Neji said quickly. Hinata looked at him awkwardly, seeing as he never wants to talk to her, or usually be seen with her. She nodding slowly she stood, pushing her pointer fingers together, worried about what he would find wrong in her. Last time they went somewhere together he pointed out how she should stop pushing her fingers together because she couldn't move as fast. Noticing what she was doing she put her hands down to her side. Neji opened the door to his room and pulled a sack out. "Let's go."

"Yes." Hinata followed him out to the front porch where they put there shoes on and began walking down the street to the Hokage's building. She sighed to herself and looked down at the ground. Neji noticing looked back, "Hinata, what is wrong?"

"Nothing." She said hoping she accepted her own lie. She didn't though.

"Shino has told me that you've been training everyday and have developed your own style of 64 divine strikes." Neji said pausing for her to catch up to her side. "When I get back, I'd like to see it."

"Huh… Really?" She said looking up. He nodded.

"He said it was the ultimate defense and offense… That's an interesting statement, especially from Shino."

"Neji!" Tenten yelled, "we're about to leave without you!" They looked and noticed they were at the Hokage's building already. Tenten was standing at the bottom of the stairs along with Shizune and Tonton. "Hurry!"

"Just a minute. Hinata, tell my father I'll be back Saturday when he returns tomorrow."

She nodded and went up to Shizune. "I'll be watching Tonton for you, Shizune."

"Oh, good, all Lady Tsunade feeds him is Sake."

"What about me and Sake, Shizune?" Tsunade said landing behind them with Sakura. She stepped foreword and leaned over Shizune's shoulder, "it's alright, you can tell me."

"Oh, it was just how good your taste in Sake are, Lady Tsunade!" Shizune said turning around, "Hey, what are you going to do with that baseball bat?" Tsunade looked at her shoulder where it rested then at Sakura. "Oh, training, right!"

"Give Tonton to Hinata and get going already!" She said and was gone along with Sakura. Shizune handed Tonton to Hinata who held him in her arms. They were gone too now and she began walking back to the empty house. On her way she saw Ino and Shikamaru running through the streets, Ino stopped, "Have you seen Choji?" Hinata shook her head and Ino kept running.

Hinata felt Tonton squirm. "Huh? Would you like down Tonton?" He squealed in happiness. Hinata gently set him down on the ground. "Were almost to my Uncle's house, come on, it is a few more blocks to walk." Hinata stood up and looked down on Tonton smiling.

"RAW FOOD!" Hinata saw just in time as Choji jumped out at Tonton. She quickly used Byakugan and kicked Choji in the stomach. He went flying back about ten feet, twitching in a certain type of pain. Hinata resumed her normal gentleness and kept walking with Tonton, stopping to apologize to Choji. "I'm sorry Choji, but I can't let you eat Lady Tsunade's pig."

He groaned and Hinata took off walking a bit fast, Tonton easily keeping up. As soon as they arrived, Hinata slipped off her shoes and stepped up to the porch, Tonton jumping up with her. Hinata put her fingers together and spun around once then pointed down at the pig. "I bet you're hungry. I'll fix breakfast. Do you want to help?"

Tonton nodded and followed her through the open hallway into the courtyard where she picked up Neji's tea and headed to the kitchen. "It's this way." She opened a white paper sliding door which reviled a inside hallway where gliding she made her way to the kitchen. She poured the rest of the tea out and set the cup and plate into the sink. Moving over to the fridge and opening the door she unearth a harvest which had cause Tonton to start to drool. "I have apples that have to be used up Tonton, would you mind if I made apple oatmeal?"

Tonton shook her head. Hinata pulled the apples out to set them down in their bag on the cutting board resting on the kitchen table. She pulled out a Kunai to cut the bag with and the apples spilled out. She caught them and set them back down. "Tonton, do you want to see what I can do?" Tonton stared at her, then turned her head and squealed. "Don't care as long as you get fed, huh? Byakugan!" She placed her hand with the Kunai at the edge of all the apples. With lightning speed she forced the blade through the apples cutting them away from the core and dicing them.

Tonton whined in excitement jumping straight up and down. She jumped so hard that her beads came off. Hinata caught them with her free hand. Setting the Kunai down she helped the pig get her pearl necklace back on. "You know Tonton, it's kind of silly, a pig wearing a coat and pearls. But you look fabulous to me." Hinata was sure if pigs could smile, but this looked like one if there was ever a smiling pig.

"You're a ninja pig right?" Tonton nodded, "Could you get two bowls from that cupboard then." Tonton nodded again but harder and made her way across the kitchen to the cupboard while Hinata grabbed a pan and lit the stove. Moving to the sink Hinata turned the water on and filling the pan she hear the cupboard open and turn to see Tonton pulling one bowl out and rushing to jump on the table and set it down carefully. Hinata turned back to the water and shut it off when the contents reached a quarter of the pan. She set the pan down to boil while reaching next to her to grab the canister of oats.

Tonton squealed after setting the second bowl down. "This is what I do so I know how much to cook. I'll pour it in one of the bowls and you say 'when' alright, and that's how much I'll cook for you!" Tonton nodded. She started to pour and as soon as the bowl was three fourths of the way full, she squeal. Hinata nodded and poured the bowl into the bowling water. "It'll be a couple minutes." Hinata looked out through the window and saw several bugs land on it. "Oh, Tonton, can you watch the pan for a minute?"

Tonton squealed and Hinata rushed out, setting the bowl back on the table, to the front to find Shino standing still as usual and Kiba without his jacket and Akamaru. "Yo, Hinata, ready to train?"

"Sorry, Kiba, I can't. I have to watch Tonton and I'm trying to make him food." Shino nodded Kiba kicked the dirt. "You can join us for breakfast if you want."

"I'll have to decline, I have to find a rare bug that's suppose to start molting soon." Shino said and jump from the area. Kiba looked up smiling, "what type of food?"

"Ummm… oatmeal with apples in it."

"I'm in; my mom forgot to get any food this week." Kiba said taking off his shoes and walking up next to her. "Hey what's that squealing?" Hinata sprinting towards the kitchen with Kiba behind her found the oatmeal was boiling, but hadn't over flown. Tonton was standing on the counter next to the stove, seeming relieved he laid down.

Hinata turned the stove off and put more water and the rest of the oats in and set it back on the stove cooking to the remaining heat. She smiled over at the pig, "Good job Tonton!" She stirred until all the oats were cooked and set the pan on a different burner. She reached down in the cupboard and pulled out another bowl.

Setting in down on the table Kiba pulled out a chair and sat down. Kiba pulled out large blue handkerchief. "If you want, I was going to start training by hearing, you want to join?"

"Um.. sure." Hinata said bringing the pan over to the table and filling up the bowls nearly full. At this development, Tonton suddenly appeared on the table by one of the bowls. "It's still hot, Tonton." The pig nodded. Hinata picked up her Kunai and scrapped off the apple in equal portions. "Um, Kiba… where's Akamaru?"

"Getting his flea bath… Poor guy." Kiba said tossing the handkerchief over his shoulder. "Hey, why's your pig look sad?"

"Huh?" Hinata said turning around, Tonton did look a bit sad to her. "Maybe she just misses Shizune. She'll be back in three days." Tonton nodded and began inhaling the sent of the oatmeal until it became to much. Tonton started to eat then squealed. "Tonton!"

Hinata picked her up and rushed her to the sink and pour cool water for her to drink. "She told you it was hot." Kiba commented. Hinata set her back down on the table.

Hinata turned around and opened a drawer pulling out two spoons. She handed one to Kiba and sat down. She put her spoon in the bowl and laid her head down on the tabling staring at Tonton. "I wonder what Naruto's doing…"

"I'm not expert on this Hinata, but if you sit there wondering, you're going to keep making yourself sad. Why don't you write him a letter."

"But I… I don't know where he is."

"Don't give it to him. Keep it, and whenever you feel lonely read it." Kiba picking his spoon up dipped it in the oatmeal and blew on it to cool the meal. He shoved the spoon into his mouth, pulling it out he smiled. "At least someone feeds me."

Hinata smiled and sat up and began to eat. Tonton deciding it was finally safe began to eat as fast as she could inhaling the food like a vacuum. Kiba finished next using the patented shoving technique. Hinata finished a while after and laid her head back on the table. Kiba picking the bowls up set them in the sink. "Come on, it's time to train."

"Alright." Hinata stood up and Tonton jumped down to walk besides her as they made their way out to the courtyard. "Should we call Shino?"

"Nah, he's doing something stupid with bugs probably." He said and stepped out on the grass. "I'll go first." Grabbing the handkerchief Kiba tied it around his eyes and pulled out a Kunai. Hinata stepped lighter on the grass and went as far way as she could, trying to get downwind so he couldn't smell her. Slowly a Kunai left her pouch and was aimed carefully at Kiba. She threw it and he moved out of the way to deflected it into the ground a few feet from him. "Nice try."

"Hinata!" Called her uncle from the porch, "where's Neji?"

Looking over at him she remembered. "Neji left yesterday on a mission. He said he would return on Saturday." Hinata turned to the pig morning in front of her, she tried to think of what would cheer her up, but couldn't come up with anything.

"Isn't that the Hokage-sama's pig?" Her uncle asked stepping into the living room.

Hinata nodded slowly, "Shizune is away on the mission with Neji. Hokage-sama asked me to watch Tonton until she returns." He nodded and stepped into the other room. Kiba walked over and patted the pig. "I better get going, your uncle doesn't like me."

She sighed, "Tonton, do you want to go sightseeing maybe?"

Tonton perked up and looked at her squealing. Hinata rising from her cushion made her way over to the outside hallway and to the front where she put her shoes on. Stepping off Tonton joined her side and they were off. "Have you ever been on the railings above the Hokage's faces?" Tonton shook her head, "We'll go there first."

Hinata picked Tonton up and began leaping for better speed until she reached the stairs where she climbed slower, the pig unhappy about being carried. When they arrived where it flats out into a normal walkway she set her down; moving to the railings she sighed. The entire village before her eyes. Tonton squealed and looked over to the gates. "You know what is it to miss someone don't you Tonton. I bet you've never had a day away from Shizune."

Tonton collapsed next to her and whined while she looked out over the village. "I know what it's like to miss someone too if it helps." Tonton raised her head and rubbed it against Hinata's heel and laid her head down on her shoe. Hinata looked up at the sky and wondered if he saw the same clouds as she is.

"She comes back tomorrow Tonton!" Hinata said pulling out a pen and a scroll. "Isn't that exciting?"

* * *

Tonton jumped off Hinata's bed and laid down on the pillow Hinata had put on the floor. Hinata touch the tip of the pen to the scroll and slowly began to write a letter. 'Dear Naruto,' she stopped and looked out the window, a light drizzle had just started. Sighing she laid her straight down on the scroll. She took a breath and lifted her head back up to keep writing. 'I wonder where you are constantly and if you are alright and happy. Sometimes I look up at the sky and wonder if you're looking at the same sky.'

She sighed. Looking over Tonton had fallen asleep. Hinata stood up off the bed and put the pen in her jacket. Rolling the scroll up she put it in her hand and left her room. She walked down the hall quietly, her uncle had already gone to bed so the house was completely quiet. Stepping off the porch she put bare foot to wet mud. Running she made her way over to his street. Hand over hand climbing the tree put her on the ledge straight across from his window. Under the protection of the tree she unraveled the letter.

'When the rain falls, I wonder if it will be raining when I see you again. Sometimes I feel so bottled up I can't stand being in my position. I wish I could be more like you. Naruto you always let your emotions show, and you're always so courageous…' Hinata felt a slash of rain on her face. 'I've been training so hard to try and become stronger… Maybe someday… Someday I can be as strong as you. Maybe someday I can finally admit,' she pulled the pen away discovering she had finally written what she had always dreamed of saying.

'I love you.' Blushing she signed her name and closed the scroll putting it with the pen in her jacket. She raced back home and found herself in her room, alone. Tonton was gone. "Tonton!"

She raced out in the hall and used Byakugan to search the house, she was gone and the door to the courtyard was open. She raced out and found that Tonton had gone into the courtyard and dragged mud. Hinata followed them out of the house and to the main road. Tonton was no where to be seen, but her hoof prints were easily traceable. She stopped and let Byakugan follow the prints to the stairs at the base of the wall where the Hoakge's faces were carved. She ran, the rain increased, her barefeet began to stick in the mud but she ignored it. She reached the base of the wall and began up the stairs. "Tonton!"

Hinata made her way to the top and found the pig asleep in very familiar arms. She walked up and he looked up at her, "Hey Hinata…" She smiled.

"Naruto…"

"I found Granny Tsunade's pig and it fell asleep."

* * *

"Hinata! Hinata! Are you okay?" She heard a girl's voice.

"Umm…" Hinata attempted to turn around and found herself sitting up. Sakura was in front of her. "Where… Nar… what happened?"

"I think you passed out from exashtion. Tonton broke her necklace and came to me to get it fixed, but when I brought her back I found muddy foot prints leading away and I used her to find you. You were staring at something… Anyway… oh, there you are!" Tonton came strutting into the room, her necklace fixed. "Come on Hinata, I'll walk you home."

"Um, okay." Standing up she pressed her hand against her jacket, the pen was there the scroll was gone. "Sakura have you seen a scroll?!" She burst out.

"Um, here. It fell out of you're jacket." Hinata took it quickly and opened it, the part where she wrote was blank. She pulled the entire scroll out to reveal a few words at the end of the scroll in sloppy hand writing. 'You will become strong enough!"

She stared at it confused for a minute and rolled it back up and proceeded stuffing it in her jacket. Sakura looked at her awkwardly but ignored it. "Alright, let's go!"

They took off in the night and ran in the still air, the rain was gone. They stopped infront of her uncle's house. "Thank you Sakura."

"No problem, just take care of yourself you hear." Waving goodbye Sakura was leaving and Tonton followed her inside where she collapsed on her bed. She fell asleep instantly.

"It worked… Well I'll be!" Kiba said outside her window with Shino and Kurenai. He smiled and felt Akamaru brush up against his leg. He bent down and rubbed Akamaru's head.

Kurenai smiled, "I'm good at Genjustsu, what do you know? I get a sexy big sister award for this. So should you Shino, taking the time to dissolve all of the writing. And you too Kiba. Who knew you wrote so badly!" Kiba frowned and they left the property.

* * *

"Good work Hinata!" Tsunade said pointing at her. She stood in the Hokage's office, Tsunade was behind the desk smiling taking in a sip of Sake. Sakura stood behind her smiling and holding the tray that usually Shizune would use to user Tsunade more Sake. A knock at the door came and Hinata stepped to the side, Tonton moving with her. "Come in!"

Shizune followed by Neji to her left and Tenten to her right made their way to the center of the room, Shizune setting a sack of money on the table. "Tsunade-sama, the mission went off flawlessly. We were confronted by several problematic people but there were not any fights."

"Good, I believe Tonton is overly excited to see you." Tsunade commented as Tonton rushed Shizune's feet. "You have a few days off, enjoy yourself!"

"Hinata!" Neji said turning towards her, "is my father well?" Hinata looked over and nodded. "Alright, let's get home then." She nodded again and followed him out. When they hit the bottom of stairs Neji continued talking. "I hope you'll still show me that version of 64 divine strikes."

"I will… when we get back to the house." They walked in silence. Hinata was second guessing herself, the time she did it was for Naruto… He wasn't there. She remember him holding Tonton and thought she must have been dreaming.

The reached the house. Slipping off her shoes she walked straight to the courtyard where Neji father sat like he was a few days ago drinking tea. "Neji! How was your mission."

"Very successful. Hinata is going to show me a new technique of hers. Would you care to stay?" Hinata stepped out on to the grass. 'I can become strong enough…'

"I guess, is it good." 'He believes in me… Against Neji… Against the bad guys…'

"Shino says it is amazing." 'I can do this, for him. For Tonton…'

She took her stance and smiled. 'Tonton and I both know what it is to miss… But I know you'll come back safely….' "I believe in you too…" She whispered.

She moved to her next stance, "Byakugan! Gentle Fist!"


End file.
